


Rochefort ? Who ?

by Ebm36



Series: The musketeers (portraits) [7]
Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas, The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebm36/pseuds/Ebm36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athos when Rochefort becomes prime minister !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rochefort ? Who ?

_“Athos was scarcely thirty years old, and was of great personal beauty and intelligence of mind._ ” Alexandre Dumas

 _“Athos [avait]à peine trente ans et [était] d’une grande beauté de corps et d’esprit.”_ Alexandre Dumas

 


End file.
